


Good night, guys.

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: am i proud of this? you decide, did i procrastinate? Definitely, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: They don't stay up late. At all. But someone can stay up the latest.
Kudos: 25





	Good night, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a random concept that is probably the longest fic in um.  
> Yeah enjoy  
> um

Deb had invited the smoke club for a sleepover, a common thing that happened on the weekends when everyone had time and nobody wanted to spend it at their own homes.

Deb was on her bed surveying the small but brightly lit room. Alice was on the bed next to her and Sofia and Lex were playing jenga. Ethan was on the phone looking out the window, and Danny was coming through the door bringing chips for them.

Most of the time the group would either go to sleep very early or stay up late. They did attempt a couple of all-nighters, but they seemed to be the nights they slept the quickest. 

So when Danny first suggested a contest to see who could stay up late, nobody was onboard. 

“I thought you didn’t like losing.” Deb quipped, some of the others snickering.

“By the time we wake up, the person who won probably wouldn’t remember crap.” Sofia added. Danny sighed, but didn’t shut down his idea.

Because in the end the prize of money and cigarettes was brought up, and it was safe to say everyone was in.

The lights were off and nobody had settled for laying down. Currently most of them were conversating amongst themselves and checking the time. 

Lex had brought her headphones to the sleepover, and started playing loud music through them to stay awake. Deb could tell because she tried to ask her the time and she only stared blankly at her, while the faint buzz of music could be heard coming from the headphones. 

Ethan and Danny were currently on her bed jumping on it like a pair of five year olds, and Sofia watched with a notebook, waiting for one of them to fall. 

Alice was MIA. Leaving Deb, already getting tired of everyone’s antics. So she went and followed in what everyone else was doing already, and occupied herself. 

Deb settled for playing on her phone while it was still attached to the charger. She used up most of the battery during the day, leaving her phone usually less than 20%. 

Meanwhile, Alice went downstairs to eat. Nobody really knew it, but although Alice brought snacks usually to their meetings, she also brought even more for herself. 

She also tended to hide them in various places around Debs house. So while everyone had stayed upstairs, she was sitting on top of the kitchen counter eating oreos.  
Sofia tallied the score, wincing as Ethan tumbled off the bed and hit his head on the side table. He was still winning though. Sofia wasn’t the kind to pull all nighters or stay up late. She was the kind of person to tell everyone good night first and ask what the heck happened in the group chat when she woke up.

Needless to say she was struggling. She put the notepad down and hauled herself out the room. She went downstairs to see Alice digging through the fridge, and surprised her with a quiet,

“Boo.”

Alice spun around to see Sofia standing in the entrance way to the kitchen, smiling curiously.

“Deb was wondering where you went, were you just eating all her food the whole time?” She grinned, and Alice could only smile and shrug. 

“Food keeps me awake. Most of the time, and Deb lets me...I think.” Alice did feel a little bad for eating two of her ramen packets already without asking, but it was somewhat too late for her to go back.

Sofia let her be and went outside for a walk. It was pretty cold out, so no falling asleep there. She noticed that it was pretty dark out already, so hopefully that meant time was going by quicker too. Other than that she didn’t observe much, walking up and down the sidewalk to keep herself awake under the stars.

Ethan had kept himself busy roughly the past hour. Or 40 minutes, hour and a half? He lost track of time when they lost Sofia. He also was just noticing Alice’s disappearance. Anyhow, that only mattered to him for a few seconds, since being an idiot for the previous time has only led to him tiring himself out quicker, and a headache from the side table. Next thing he noticed was Lex, staring into space with her headphones. He was pretty certain she was sleeping with her eyes open.

Lex was certain she was sleeping with her eyes open. Until Ethan’s unsure tap on her shoulder brought her back to her senses. She doesn’t remember the song playing on her playlist quietly, or how much time has passed. But she hadn’t lost right? She had just been a little in her head. Or sleeping with her eyes open. Same difference. She ended up relocating to the living room, and eating with Alice. They hadn’t said much, it was more like a silent agreement to finish all the ramen together.

Deb was camping out in the bathroom, she was occasionally splashing cold water on her face, before she was kinda kicked out from the other people who actually needed to use it. She went downstairs to find Lex and Alice eating her food, which she kicked out of the kitchen. She made herself coffee, (which she added more ice than coffee) and waited.

They didn’t have to wait long until Danny fell asleep in the bathroom. Nobody would know this really, until the next morning anyway. In the meantime Sofia walked back inside and upstairs, to find only Ethan was really in the room. He was on his phone.

“So, did you get tired of falling off the bed?” She smiled at him, which he only gave her a yawn in return. She would’ve laughed if she hadn’t yawned as well.

“It’s pretty cold outside, it keeps you awake but freezes you to death.” She continued, sitting down beside him. He rested his hand on her shoulder, before pulling back quickly.

“God, you’re so cold. How long were you out?” He asked, which she responded with a shrug. He pulled Sofia next to him although it was almost equivalent to hugging something you pulled out of the freezer. They sat in comfortable silence until they both fell asleep.

Lex sat by Deb, watching her nod off. Lex could make out the numbers 3:30-something, but couldn’t quite tell due to her eyes just being blurry. She didn’t tell the time had passed at all, since they had been doing a whole lot of nothing. She wasn’t sure where Alice had gone, but she wasn’t in the living room, and probably wasn’t downstairs either. After a while Lex figured she’d go upstairs, but she decided against it when she struggled to get up with Deb asleep, leaning on her shoulder. Soon she fell asleep too.

Alice looked up from her phone. Then around the house. She did take pictures to prove it in the morning.

But yep, she won.

“How. Of all people how did you stay up?” Deb asked, after Alice proudly showed the pictures to everyone in the morning. Late in the morning, since she was awake for an extra hour after her victory. 

“Horror videos, they work wonders. It was a costly victory.” Alice grinned, and Lex rolled her eyes smiling.

“Okay, so you’re a scaredy cat. Totally proud of you.” 

“First of all, pay up. I won.” Alice retorted, tossing a pillow in her direction. 

Before they all departed, Alice made sure to wave her 25 dollars in everyone’s faces proudly before they left. 

Sure, that was probably the last time she’d win one of their bets, but it was her favorite to bring up for a long time afterward.


End file.
